pourquoi n'es tu plus là
by misao maxwell
Summary: One shot. Yaoi Moony&siry. Spoiler tome 5. Sirius est mort et Moony dépérit. Deathfic nan nan partez pas elle tte kawai


Titre : Pourquoi tu n'es plus l ?

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Genre : One shot, Yaoi, Deathfic mais tte kawai

Disclaimer :

Bon persos pas à moi comme d'hab quoi. Cette fic est une Deathfic ma première !^^ elle est la suite d'un longue journée de merde et j'ai décidé de me venger sur les pesos de HP histoire de changer un peu^^ Ne vous méprenez pas j'les adore ! Bon sinon j'éspère que ca va vous plaire^^ Bonne lecture !

_Pourquoi tu n'es plus l ?_

Maintenant tout est fini. Tu n'es plus là. Tu m'as de nouveau abandonné mais cette foi pour toujours. Comment as-tu pu te laisser tuer alors que tu représentait tant à mes yeux ? J'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami et maintenant c'est ton tour. Malgré mon envie de te rejoindre je n'en ai point le droit car quelqu'un doit rester pour veiller sur lui. Après avoir perdu ses parents le pauvre enfant t'as vu périr sous ses yeux et se croit responsable de cet horrible drame. Harry en a énormément souffert, cependant celui qui te pleure le plus est bien moi et je me sens horriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela. Ta mort m'a infligé une profonde déchirure qui ne se refermera jamais et je ne puis fermer les yeux sans revoir l'instant où cette maudite femme a mis fin à tes jours qui m'étaient si précieux. Pour la première foi de mon existence je souhaite ardemment le retour de la pleine lune qui chasse momentanément ce douloureux souvenir. Pendant cette attente interminable je ressasse nos souvenirs heureux passez à Poudlard comme la première foi où toi , James et moi nous sommes rencontrés.

Flashback 

C'était mon premier jour à Poudlard. J'étais déjà à cette époque différent des autres enfants et, supportant mal cette différence, je m'étais installé dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express. Lorsque je voulu poser ma lourde valise dans le filer à bagage, je trébuchai au moment où Lucius Malfoy entouré de sa cour entrait dans le compartiment. Il commença à s'esclaffer et à se moquer de moi imité par son escorte. Sans leur prêter attention, je m'assis contre la vitre décidant que ma valise était très bien par terre. Cependant Malfoy ne supportant pas être ignoré de la sorte continua ses brimades de plus belles et, voyant que je ne réagissait toujours pas, brandit sa baguette en ma direction.

« -Apparemment tu aime faire le malin grogna t'il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me pavane entouré de ma cour répondis-je froidement sans décoller le nez de la fenêtre.

-Tu vas me le payer me répondit-il furieux.

-_expelliarmus ! »_

La baguette de Malfoy lui échappa des mains et s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir dans les mains d'un très beaux jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait de prononcer cette incantation.

« -Tu devrais faire attention avec ça ! fit-il d'une voix joyeuse en regardant froidement le propriétaire de la baguette. Tu es tellement bête que tu serais capable de la tenir à l'envers et de te blesser ce qui serait fort dommage ajouta t'il d'un tond faussement compatissant.

-Tu m'le payeras Black persifla le grand blond humilié en sortant furax du compartiment suivit de sa cour.

-J'attend de voir ça ! lui répondit le jeune garçon son sourire moqueur aux lèvres en pénétrant une foi pour toute dans la wagon. Je peux te tenir compagnie le temps du voyage ? les autres compartiments sont pleins me demanda t'il alors. »

J'acceptai en souriant et il me rendit mon sourire et s'assit face à moi. Ton sourire à toujours eut le dont de me faire fondre…

« -Je m'appelle Sirius Black lança tu joyeusement. Et l'abruti de tout à l'heure c'est Lucius Malfoy.

-Moi c'est Rémus Lupin et ça c'est Hélios répondis-je en désignant une cage contenant un magnifique hiboux au plumage doré. »

Tu te leva alors et mis tes bagages dans le filet prévu à cet effet puis posa les yeux sur les miennes toujours étendues sur le sol de la cabine.

« -Pourquoi tu les a pas mises dans le filet à bagages me demanda tu étonn

-En fait j'ai voulu…mais…j'n'y suis pas arrivé répondis-je honteux en m'attendant à ce que toi aussi tu te moques de moi. »

Cependant tu n'en fit rien et m'adressa un de tes doux sourires. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, tu rangeas mes valises à côté des tiennes.

« -Bon bah maintenant c'est fait t'exclama tu de ta voix légère en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Euh je…merci balbutiais-je. »

Tu étais en train de m'exposer ton point de vu sur l'équipe Irlandaise de Quidditch lorsqu'un autre garçon fit irruption dans le compartiment.

« -Ah Sirius ! Enfin ! s'exclama t'il. J't'ais cherché partout ! pourquoi tu m'as laiss ?

 -J't'ais laissé parce que j'en avais marre de te voir faire le beau et te ramasser lamentablement devant Evans ! Au fait j'te présente Rémus Lupin et Rémus j'te présente James Potter mon meilleur ami ! Il est sympa et plutôt intelligent sauf quand Lily Evans se trouve dans les parages !

-C'est ça moque toi ! répondit James en faisant mine de bouder pendant que je riais silencieusement. »

James était aussi grand que toi et avais des cheveux d'un noir de jaie en bataille comme à son habitude déjà à cette époque.

« -Enchanté me lança t'il en me serrant la main. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte ! Il dit ça parce qu'il est…jaloux ! ajouta t'il en m'adressant un sourire plein de dents.

-Et de quoi serais-je jaloux ? intervins-tu sceptique.

-Très simple répondit-il aussitôt. De mon charme, de mon charisme, de mon intellect,…

-Et n'oubli pas la modestie l'interrompis tu moqueur. »

Nous nous mîmes alors à rire pendant un long moment puis nous arrivâmes enfin à Poudlard.

Fin du Flashback 

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait nous devinrent tous trois inséparables puis Peter qui partageait notre dortoir se joignit à notre bande. Pour la première foi de ma vie j'avais de vrais amis cependant je vivais sans cesse dans la hantise qu'ils puissent découvrir mon lourd secret. Puis un jour tu est venu me parler pour me poser la question que je redoutais tant.

_Flashback_

C'était un soir d'entraînement de Quidditch et nous n'étions que tous les deux (Peter étant aller admirer James s'entraîner). J'étais en train de terminer mes devoirs dans la salle commune de Griffondor lorsque tu me rjoignis.

« -Alors Rémus toujours en train de bosser !

-Eh oui ! comme tu vois !^^

-Es ce que j'pourrais te parler…en privé me demandas tu soudainement sérieux.

-Euh…oui…bien sur…mais pourquoi ? te demandais-je étonné.

-J't'expliquerait ! viens on vas dans le parc ! »

Je te suivis alors et nous n'échangeâmes aucuns mots durant le trajet. Une foi arrivés devant le lac tu me fit signe de m'asseoir et te posta debout devant moi.

« -Rémus me demandas-tu en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'absente aussi fréquemment.

--En fait je…je vais voir ma grand mère qui est malade je te l'ais déjà dis pourtant répondis-je intimidé par la situation.

-A d'autres ! j'ai déjà entendu ça des millions de fois ! je veux la vrai raison !

-Je viens de te l'dire ! m'emportais-je.

-En fait avec James nous avons beaucoup réfléchit et nous sommes arrivés à la solution suivante. Rémus es-ce que tu es un loup garou ? et pour une foi répond moi franchement.

-Vous avez vu justes répondis-je en m'éfforçant de sourire et de contenir mes larmes. Bon, je cois que je vais m'effacer. J'ai été ravi d'être votre ami fis-je en me levant et en commençan à m'éloigner te souriant tristement.

-Rémus attends ! »

Je me mis alors à courir droit devant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait. C'était fini je venais de perdre les seuls amis que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Mes larmes s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. Je continuait à courir sans savoir où j'allais ,je voulais juste partir…partir très loin lorsque un bras me retint me forçant à m'arrêter près du stade de Quidditch où l'entraînement se poursuivait. Je fit volte face pour me retrouver fac à face avec toi complètement éssoufflé.

« -Qu'es-ce que tu…fais Rémus…pourquoi t'es…parti comme ça ? me demandas tu en essayant de reprendre ton souffle.

-Pourquoi je suis parti ? m'étonnais-je. Parce que je suis un loup garou bien sur ! qui accepterait de fréquenter une monstruosité comme moi répondis-je amèrement.

-Je t'interdit de dire une chose pareille ! Je n'accepterait jamais que tu t'éloigne de moi t'emportas-tu avant de reprendre tendrement. Tu m'est trop important je ne pourrais le supporter. Je t'en prie Rémus de me laisse pas parce que je…parce que je t'aime Rémus ! Oui je t'aime. »

   Sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait je sentit tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes en un doux baiser dont toi seul avait le secret. James qui nous observait d'en haut du stade perché sur son balai manqua en tomber. C'est ce jour là que notre relation a commencé. Relation dont seul James et Lily était au courant (bien que Peter devait s'en douter lorsque nous nous réveillons enlacés dans le même lit ! Quoi que…)

Fin du Flashback 

Grâce à vous qui avez décidé de devenir des animagus pour me tenir compagnie lors de mes transformations, les nuits de pleines lunes étaient moins dures. Puis un jour à la mort de James et Lily on m'a annoncer que tu les avais trahis. Au départ je ne voulais pas y croire puis petit à petit je me suis mis à te haïr comme jamais je n'avais haï personne et tu fut envoyer à Azkaban. A l'annonce de ton évasion, je fis mon possible pour entrer à Poudlard afin de veiller sur Harry. Dumbledore me confia le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal et je dus bien sur subir les brimades de Rogue mais elles ne m'atteignaient point, je me contentait de veiller sur Harry. Puis un jour tu refit ton apparition en même temps que Peter. J'appris alors que tu était innocent et qu'il était le véritable traître. Pourtant, malgré ton innocence, tu fut forcer de t'enfuir avec l'aide de ton filleul sans que je ne puisse te faire mes excuses pour toutes ces années durant lesquelles je t'avais haï toi qui était le seul à m'avoir jamais aimer. Aujourd'hui encore je m'en veux atrocement. Puis avec la reconstitution de l'ordre du Phénix je t'ai enfin retrouvé pour mon plus grand bonheur. Cependant je ne le montrait pas. Je ne te méritais pas et tu était inquiet au sujet de Harry. Malgré cela, tu es venu vers moi et m'as répété ces trois mots chers à mon cœur en les scellant par un de tes si doux baisers faisant de moi le plus heureux des hommes. A présent tu n'es plus et malgré la promesse que je me suis faite de veiller sur Harry, je ne puis m'empêcher de sombrer dans la nuit. Je sens ma vie quitter mon corps. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été fort. Attends moi je m'en vais te rejoindre. Nous serons enfin réunis pour l'éternité.

Le lendemain matin en arrivant au QG de l'ordre, Dumbledore trouva le corps du loup garou étendu sur le sol et constata que pour la première foi depuis longtemps ce dernier souriait. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla l'étendre sur un lit laissant échapper quelques larmes. « Au moins maintenant il est heureux auprès de celui qu'il aime pensa t'il avant de sortir de la chambre refermant la porte à jamais derrière lui ».

Owari

Note de Misao :

Alors qu'es ce que vous en avez pens ? Ca vous à plus si oui ch'tite review please *chibi eyes* . Sinon vous savez pas comment j'ai du me retenir pour pas faire de commentaire stupide quand aux rimes j'en parle même pas c'était super dur mais bon je me suis dis que ça casserait tout.^^

Sephy :….

Misao : qu'es ce qu'il ya Sephy chou ?

Sephy : Rien. Je me disais juste que ca change vachement de tes autres fics.

Misao : Ca tu peux le dire ! Et j'dois dire que j'ai un peu galéré mais sinon je suis assez fière de moi ^_______^

Sephy : -_____-'''''''


End file.
